vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon
Dragons were a rare and extremely powerful supernatural species that were thought to not even exist until one made her debut on the second episode of . The unnamed dragon girl, the only one known to appear in the modern age, was killed by Alaric Saltzman with the Malivore dagger. It was later revealed that the entirety of her species was consumed by Malivore. According to Ryan Clarke, no monster was more terrifying than dragons which in turn lead to the creation of Malivore and the disappearance of countless other supernatural beings. History Virtually nothing is known about the early history of dragons, including how they came into being or their lifestyles as a whole. Despite this, Ryan described dragons as apex supernatural predators and that there was no monster more terrifying than them. Given their power, no other supernatural faction were any match for them on their own and it took an unholy alliance of a witch, a werewolf, and a vampire to create a golem to dispose of them. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= In Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, she is encountered by Alaric, Rafael and Hope in the woods. While Hope and Rafael leave to find Landon, Alaric tries to talk to her, but she remains silent and a bit jittery. He takes out a phone to talk to Dorian, but the woman takes it and starts walking off with it. When Alaric confronts her about his phone, her eyes and parts of her mouth start glowing and she breathes fire almost on him. He then quickly runs off and at first they think she is a pyromancer until more is being described to Dorian, who concludes she is a dragon. It is also then revealed she was the one responsible for the deaths of the bus passengers, not Landon. She confronts the group, who have found Landon, and she silently demands the knife Landon has. When he refuses, she gets angry and breathes more fire. She then transforms into her dragon form and is confronted by Hope, who had a hidden dark spell with her to kill someone with. The spell takes the dragon down and back in her human form, Hope demands why she wants the knife for, but the woman remains silent and then dies. In I'll Tell You a Story, Ryan Clarke reveals that millennia ago, the situation with the dragons reached a breaking point as the dragons caused mass-destruction with no end in sight. This resulted in an unholy alliance of an unnamed witch, werewolf, and vampire, coming together to end the reign of dragons once and for all by creating an immortal being created from mud with the ability to consume supernatural beings, trapping them in a dark dimensional prison within its body for all time. This Golem was named Malivore. When Malivore was ready, it attacked the dragons in human form when they came to steal the treasures from the villages they previously attacked. Malivore consumed them until no dragons remained, wiping all memory of their existence from the collective consciousness. |-|Season Two= In I'll Never Give Up Hope, as Malivore's attempts at expelling Hope Mikaelson failed due to not wanting to release Ryan Clarke, he dispatched another dragon to attack them. Before the dragon could incinerate them, they ran from it. Psychological Characteristics Dragons, for reasons unknown, have an affinity for stealing "treasures". After killing the bus passengers off Route 29, the unnamed dragon girl stole their watches, jewelry, identification cards, and cell phones and stored them in a barrel inside her lair, an abandoned root cellar. It remains unknown as to why dragons are profoundly enamored with collecting treasure, but they will terrorize both human and supernatural beings to obtain what they want most. Physiology Dragons, at least in their human forms, look like normal people. However, when they produce fire, there are several noticeable features that change, such as their eyes, throat and mouth glow orange as fire is expelled. Despite being capable to produce fire, the unnamed dragon girl, was mute and could not speak for reasons unknown. Dragons also have the ability to shapeshift from their human forms into their much larger dragon form. Specifically with the unnamed dragon girl, she grew in mass at a considerable rate, scales covered her skin, horns grew from her forehead, she produced a tail, and her arms and hands developed into wings capable of sustaining flight. Like in her human form, she retained her fire-breathing ability. Powers and Abilities *'Fire breathing:' The ability to generate fire within themselves and to and expel large flames from their mouths. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to take on a humanoid form and/or to change into a winged-dragon, gaining the ability to fly and retaining the ability to breath fire. *'Super Durability:' The ability to be supernaturally resistant to physical damage as long as the damage is not directly to the dragon's soft spot. The unnamed dragon girl was relatively unfazed when she was stabbed directly in the heart with a dagger. *'Super Strength:' Dragons possessed an unknown level of physical strength while in their dragon forms; while this was never directly shown, they were described as more terrifying than any other monster. Weaknesses *'Soft Spot:' Dragons, according to Dorian and the lore he uncovered, can be killed by driving a sword or dagger through their "soft spot". In the case of the unnamed dragon girl, it was revealed that stabbing her through the throat, was enough to kill her, when stabbing her in the heart did not. What classifies a dragon's "soft spot", whether a specific organ or location, such as the throat, was not elaborated upon. *'Witchcraft:' Dragons are still susceptible to the powers of witchcraft; however, this is limited. Hope performed a death spell on the unnamed dragon girl, and while it caused her to shapeshift back into her humanoid-form and wounded her, the spell did not kill her. Whether or not this is Hope's inability with the spell or a dragon's resistance to magic remains to be seen. Appearances in Dragon Form Season One *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''I'll Tell You a Story'' (Flashback) Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' Known Dragons Trivia *Dorian Williams initially thought the dragon girl to be a pyromancer, a fire-breathing witch; however, he later discovered that dragons were real. Gallery |-|Season One= LGC102-031-Dragon Girl.png LGC102-045-Dragon Girl~Alaric.png LGC102-046-Dragon Girl.png LGC102-068-Dragon Girl.png LGC102-071-Dragon Girl.png LGC102-083-Dragon Girl.png LGC102-085-Dragon Girl.png LGC102-102-Dragon Girl.png LGC102-114-Dragon Girl.png LGC102-117-Dragon Girl.png LGC102-119-Dragon Girl.png LGC115-039-Ancient Witch-Dragon Lady.png LGC115-045-Dragon Lady.png LGC115-047-Golem Malivore-Dragon Lady.png |-|Season Two= LGC201-051-Dragon.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Deceased